I don't want to be alone again!
by Sessh-Amy
Summary: Belle love's Adam, but as a brother…Or a cousin or what ever. So she left. What would happen to him after Belle leaves? Stay tuned to find out. YAOI! pairing? Adam and Gaston Yaoi boyxboy Dont like dont read, I dont own beauty and the beast OOC Slash


Authors notes*  
I couldn't resist. I just had to write this. I love the idea, so I decide to write it. A one-shot. Enjoy.  
Belle love's Adam, but as a brother…Or a cousin or what ever. So she's leaving him. What would happen to him after Belle leaves? Stay tuned to find out.

"I'm sorry Adam, I love you but…" Belle hesitated for a moment. "…But only as a brother,"

"But that can't be!" Adam yelled. "You must have loved me, how else would the curse be gone?"

Belle smile's and holds Adams hand, "there are different types of love," she said. "You are special to me…But you're not the one I've been waiting for…He's still out there…Somewhere." Belle said, glancing out the open window.

"…I understand…" Adam said sadly, looking away from Belle.

"Thank you Adam," She said, caressing his cheek. "I'll never forget you," she said as she walked out the door.

Adam fell to his knees, "…The only person I came to love…Just left me." He thought, out loud. He jumped when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"…I'm sorry, Young Master," Lumiere said.

"…Leave me alone," Adam said, getting to his feet.

"As you wish," Lumiere said while exiting the room.

"Is he going to be ok?" Mrs. Pott asked, feeling concern for Adam.

"…I think its best that we leave him alone for a while," Lumiere said, walking away, with Mrs. Pott, from Adams room.

'Why did she leave? What did I do wrong?' Adam thought to himself, while running his hand through his hair. 'Maybe this is a bad dream…Yeah, it must be!' He thought, hope suddenly filling his heart.

'But what if it isn't a dream?' he thought, while lying on his bed. '…then I'll be alone again…' he thought, tears streaming down his face. 'No…I don't want to be alone …' he said, while falling asleep.

"Your love will come to you soon," said a little floating light that brightened the dark room.

"What?" Adam questioned, as he approached the light.

"Soon…"It said, while floating away.

"No please, don't leave," Adam yelled, attempting to catch the light.

"Soon…"

"Tell me who it is!"

"Soon…"

"Please!"

"Soon-"

"PLEASE!" Adam yelled, waking up from his dream.

His vision was still blurry. There was an object moving in front of him. "…Who's there?" Adam questioned as he attempted to sit up. But something prevented him from getting up, his hand tied were tied together, on his back side.

"What's this?" he questioned as he tugged on the rope. "Unhand me at once!" He yelled, also noticing that his legs were also tied up.

"I can see why Belle left me for you…" The low voice startled Adam.

"Who's there?" Adam questioned, finding the voice very familiar. His vision started to clear up. He saw the person stand before him, but couldn't quite identify him, in pure darkness.

"With a body like that…" The man continued, while lighting a candle on a small drawer, next to the bed. "Who wouldn't want to claim you?"

"You're the man that attempted to kill me!" Adam yelled, trying to struggle free.

"Gaston, at your service, or in this case, at my service," Gaston chuckled. While getting closer to Adam.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!"

"When I was falling to my death, I fell in the river, apparently it was deeper then it looks, so it saved my life." Gaston said, while climbing on top of Adam's body.

"What do you plan on doing to me," Adam asked, his voice a little shaky.

"At first I was planning on killing you," Gaston said, while running his hand on Adam's hip, making Adam jump. "But now that I've seen your real body, I want to devour you." Gaston said, while licking Adam's neck.

"Uhh..."Adam moaned. "Stop! We're both males, this isn't right-Uhh!" Gaston's hand began to rub Adam's crotch, through the fabric.

"You're already getting hard by my touch," Gaston said, smirking.

"N-No I'm not!" Adam protested. Feeling his body heat up.

"Don't lie to me," Gaston said, while nibbling on Adam's neck.

"Uhh!"

"You know you want this," Gaston whispered in Adam's ear, making him blush. Adam held back a moan when he felt Gaston's fingers pinch his right nipple.

He closed his eyes, hoping to wake up from this nightmare. He jumped when he felt his shirt being torn apart. "Wha-What are you doing?" Adam yelled, looking at the torn shirt being thrown to the other side of the room.

Gaston didn't reply, he began to lick Adam's bare chest, making Adam tremble. "Don't be scared…" He said while pinching Adam's nipple.

"Uhh…stop, someone will here us," Adam said, looking at the door.

"Let them," Gaston said, as he bit down on Adam's neck.

"Nnn…unhand me, please," Adam begged.

"…No" Gaston said as he pulled down Adam's pants.

"Please stop!" he yelled when he felt Gaston stroke his erection. "Stop please, I'll give you anything you want…just please…Stop," Adam begged, tears streaming down his face.

Gaston placed his hand on Adam's cheek, whipping away a tear with his dumb, "…I can't stop now," Gaston said, smirking, enjoying his prince's scared face.

"No, please!" Adam yelled when he felt Gaston's hand pump his erection. "Uhh-uhh," he panted, feeling his climax already coming near. "I'm-I'm cumin!"

"Already? But we're just getting started," Gaston said, tightening his grip on Adam's erection. "You cant come yet." He said, while pulling out a little ribbon from his pocket. He then wrapped it, tightly, around Adam's throbbing erection. "Perfect," he said while kissing the tip.

"Uhh-I-I need release…"

"Not yet," Gaston said, turning Adam's body over. Showing his bare back to Gaston. "I want to have fun too," he said, while his lips curled into a smirk.

Gaston licked Adam's back, going lower, lower, and lower, till he noticed a familiar scar on Adam's back. "…This is from the time I stabbed you?"

"...what?"

"This scar, was from the time I stabbed you, right?" Gaston asked, tracing his hand on it.

"It didn't clear up?" Adam asked, dumbfounded. "I thought it cleared up by now…Yes, It's the scar you left me."

Gaston stared at it for a moment. "…I ruined this beautiful body," he said, making Adam blush.

"D-Don't say foolish things,"

"…I'm sorry,"

'Tha-Thump...Tha-Thump...Tha-Thump,'

"…What did you say?" Adam asked, as he turned around to see Gaston's face.

"I'm sorry; it probably caused you a lot of pain,"

'Tha-Thump...Tha-Thump...Tha-Thump,'

Adam's heart rate raced when he saw Gaston's face, soften. "…Don't worry about it," Adam said, looking away. "The pain is gone now,"

"I'm sorry," Gaston said, while leaning closer to Adam's face. "I'll never hurt you again," Gaston said, while placing his lips on Adam's.

"Mmm…"

Adam moaned onto the kiss. Feeling Gaston's lips gently messaging his own, was too much for him to handle. He practically melted to the kiss. Gaston pulled away from the kiss, almost making Adam groan in disappointment. (Almost)

He then un-tightened the ribbon on Adam's erection, making him cum all over their bodies. "Ahh!" Adam panted, while lying, limp, on the bed. Gaston then began to untie Adam's hands and legs.

"…Sorry for the trouble," Gaston said, while walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Adam yelled, sitting up. "…don't just leave me like this," He said, trying to find an excuse to make Gaston stay. Wait-Why is he even trying to make him stay?

"You do realize, if I stay any longer, I won't be able to control myself," Gaston said, looking at Adam.

Adam blushed at Gaston's words. "…It's just…I don't want to be alone…" Adam said, feeling tears run down his face. "…I've been alone since child hood, even Belle left me…just please don't leave-" Adam felt Gaston's hand placed on his cheek.

Gaston placed his lips back on Adam's, receiving a moan. Adam wrapped his arms around Gaston's neck, trying to deepen the kiss. Gaston licked Adam's lips for access. Adam mentally opened his lips, letting Gaston's tongue slide in. They fought for dominance, but Adam eventually gave in, letting Gaston Dominate his mouth.

Gaston pulled away from the kiss. "Can I keep going then?" Gaston asked, looking into Adam's eyes with lust. Adam nodded, shyly. Gaston smiled and placed his lips back on Adam's. Making him lay back down on the bed.

Adam didn't once let go of Gaston. He didn't want him to leave. Gaston's hand then grabbed Adam's erection, pumping it. "Mmph!" Was the sound Gaston received. Adam tightened his grip on Gaston, while thrusting his hips onto Gaston's hand.

Gaston pulled away from the kiss. He leaned in close to Adam's erection, licking the tip. "Nhh!" Adam moaned, when he felt Gaston's tongue travel lower. Gaston then found Adam's entrance. He started to lick it, while still pumping Adam's erection.

"Ahh-D-Don't lick there Ahh-" Adam protested, feeling Gaston's tongue thrust inside him.

"Don't worry, it feels good, doesn't it?" Gaston asked, while thrusting a finger inside Adam.

"Ahh!" Adam groaned at the pain. "It-It feels weird!" he shouted, feeling another finger go inside him.

"It will feel good soon," Gaston said, thrusting his fingers in deeper.

"Ahh!" Adam arched his back when Gaston hit something inside him. "Ahh-Don't stop," he moaned.

Gaston smirked, as he presided to hit the same special spot. The feeling was sensational, he wanted more. He started to thrust his hips into Gaston's fingers. Gaston then pulled his fingers away, making Adam groan in disappointment. "Do you want me inside you?" Gaston asked in a sensual voice.

"Yes," Adam said almost immediately. (Hungry ass XP)

Gaston chuckled, making Adam blush. He placed his lips on Adam's, while pulling out his rock hard erection. He positioned himself; nudging Adam's entrance. "This will hurt, but not for long," he said, pulling away from the kiss.

Adam nodded, while wrapping his arms around Gaston and reuniting there lips. Gaston smiled onto the kiss. He slowly pushed into Adam. Adam groaned in pain. He tightened his hold on Gaston. "Ahh!" he yelled out, separating the kiss.

"Try to relax," Gaston said, pushing his cock further deeper into Adam.

"Ahh!" Adam did what he was told, but the pain kept on coming. Tears streamed down his face.

"Don't worry, It'll feel good soon." Gaston said, kissing Adam's forehead.

In a slow and steady pace, Gaston began to thrust Adam. Moments went by until Adam, gave out a loud moan in pleasure, "Uhh!"

Gaston smiles, 'found it,' he thought to himself. He kept thrusting his hips, a little faster, into the same spot, driving Adam mad with pleasure.

"Ahh-Ahh-Ahh...G-Gaston, Faster!" Adam shouted, wanting more. Gaston smiled at hearing Adam say his name. He thrusted harder and faster into Adam. Adam wrapped his legs around Gaston.

"I-I'm cumin!" Adam shouted, feeling his climax coming near. Gaston placed his lips on Adam's.

"Ahhh!" Adam shouted, as he climaxed all over Gaston and himself. Gaston came after him, filling his seed inside Adam.

Gaston fell limp on top of Adam. He wrapped his arms around Adam and said, "I promise I won't leave you."

Authors notes*  
My best work EVAR!  
Leave a lot of reviews!


End file.
